Family Business
by Keiko-07
Summary: Kagome is goin 2 have Inuyasha's child but Kikyo says she already had his child!not great with summaries.my 1st fanfic.plz don't hate!


_Ok everyone this is my first fanfic so plz don't hate. I did this story in play form. I don't own Inuyasha! I only own the characters that I make up!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1:**

Kagome: (knocks on door)

Inuyasha: (talking to his brother Sesshoumaru) hang on Sesshoumaru…Come in!

Kagome: (she enters) I have that paper you asked for.

Inuyasha: Thanks just set it here on my desk. I'll look at it. (continues to talk to Sesshoumaru)

Kagome: (she sets it down and starts to walk away)

Inuyasha: Um, Sessh I have to call you back. (hangs up) Kagome, take a seat. I need to talk to you. Close the door if you don't mind.

Kagome: (she closes the door and sits in the chair in front oh Inuyasha's desk) I did the best I could to get the interview with Mrs. Kaede, but she's booked.

Inuyasha: That's fine…but that is not what I want to discuss. (He stands and walks around his desk to stand in front of her) My father is having a party Friday night. There's gonna be a lot of people, mostly his employees, but I was wondering if you'd like to go?

Kagome: I don't know…(she gives him a nervous look)

Inuyasha: Hey, he'll love you. He's not the judging type.

Kagome: Okay. Is it formal or casual?

Inuyasha: Formal, but you can keep it simple.

Kagome: Alright (gives him a cute smile)

Inuyasha: Come here (He pulls her up and kisses her deeply) you smell really nice…(he begins to slowly kiss her along her neck)

Kagome: Hmmm… feels good.

Inuyasha: I want you, really bad (starts to suck her ear)

Kagome: Right now?!

Inuyasha: Yes now (starts to guide her to the floor)

Miroku: (walks into Inuyasha's office) WOW!!!

Inuyasha: (jumps up) Can't you knock?! (helps Kagome up from the floor)

Miroku: I'm sorry, forgive me. I didn't know you were busy.

Inuyasha: Forgiven…Why are you here?

Miroku: Your father is here sir. He's right outside. Should I tell him to come back later, that you're in a meeting?

Kagome: (straightens her clothes and takes a seat)

Inuyasha: Uh, no send him in.

Miroku: You sure?...If you want I can cancel you other meetings for this afternoon, and you can have your alone time.

Inuyasha: (he looks at Kagome) No that's unnecessary, send him in. (Inuyasha takes a seat behind his desk)

Kagome: (she stands up to leave) I'll leave you two in peace.

Inuyasha: No wait…

Inutashio: (Steps into office) Hello son…(looks at Kagome) Did I interrupt something? (gives a knowing look at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: No, you're fine; she was just taking a seat. (gives Kagome a stern look) Have a seat father.

Kagome: (sits in a chair in the corner)

Inutashio: Thank you…So you still up for this Friday?

Inuyasha: Yes certainly.

Inutashio: Are you going to bring this lovely young woman? (points to Kagome)

Inuyasha: (stutters) Um…Yes I am…father this is Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome: (stands and shakes his hand) Nice to meet you sir.

Inutashio: (bows head) So how long have you and my son been dating?

Kagome: Uh…well…um.

Inuyasha: Does it matter? It's none of your business.

Inutashio: Touchy subject? I'm sorry for wondering if my son has a future bride.

Kagome: huh? (stands shocked)

Inuyasha: Father! Please don't do this…I don't want to discuss this.

Inutashio: Why not? Have you not taken this woman to your bed? Why not the next step?

Inuyasha: (growls) Did you come here to torment me?

Inutashio: I'm only picking son, chill…I really came here to discuss your brother's wedding…

Inuyasha: I know…he just called and told me Fluffy wants 1,000 roses, 3,000 carnations, 42,000 daffodils. I think she's lost it.

Kagome: That's a lot of flowers; does she have the money for it?

Inutashio: Money is not an issue, it's the room.

Inuyasha: Where does she plan to stuff all of them, it's a church for crying out loud!

Kagome: When's the wedding?

Inutashio: Next week, Thursday.

Inuyasha: This is too stressful. Why did they leave me in charge with the flowers?

Kagome: I can help if you want.

Inutashio: That's a great idea, you know bring her to the wedding too. Fluffy will love her.

Inuyasha: you wanna come?

Kagome: Sure, why not?

Inuyasha: I hope my wedding won't be this stressful, why can't it be something simple, like just getting married outside.

Kagome: Ohhh I've always wanted to do that.

Inutashio: (grins) What? Get married outside?

Kagome: Yah it's been one of my dreams.

Inutashio: (wickedly looks at Inuyasha who's blushing madly) Well there ya go son. You both want the same kind of wedding. Why don't…

Inuyasha: Why don't you head home and worry my mother to death.

Inutashio: (chuckles) just kidding (stands up) well I have to be going. I'll call you later.

Inuyasha: Alright (walks him to the door and slams it shut behind his father!)

Inutashio: (says through the door) ASSHOLE!

Inuyasha: (lets out a deep breath) The man drives me crazy.

Kagome: (giggles) he's very blunt, he's nice too.

Inuyasha: (walks over and takes her hands in his) If I had a lock on my door, we could finish what we started.

Kagome: (blushes) I would rather be at one of our houses.

Inuyasha: That can be arranged. (goes over to the phone and calls the rest of the day off) Come on.

Miroku: (watches them start to leave) No meeting sir?

Inuyasha: No, I'm goin home.

Miroku: (grins) thoughts so.

Inuyasha: (cracks Miroku in the head) Ya know what, you can go home too.

Miroku: Really?

Inuyasha: Yah, go…(walks off holding Kagome's hand)

Miroku: (shrugs, leaves work and goes home to his wife Sango.)

* * *

_So how was it? Plz read and review!_


End file.
